customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on CBS (May 16, 1980) Part 1
(Daphne and Velma turn their heads and watch Beau cleaning up the mess) * (Scooby and Shaggy enter the kitchen. Scooby sniffs around and finds a few cat bowls laying on the floor) * Scooby: Cat food? Yuck! * Shaggy: Forget the cat food, Scoob. There's a lot better chow in this kitchen. * (He lifts up a pot and takes a sniff. He sees Lena pouring lemonade) * Shaggy: Smells great. It's gumbo, isn't this? * Lena: You do know your food. * Shaggy: Like, we've traveled the world on our stomachs. Mind if we have a taste? * Lena: Of course not. Let me know how you like it. * (Shaggy pours the gumbo into a huge bowl and takes a sip from the ladle) * Shaggy: Like, not bad. But it needs a little more spice. Don't you think so, Scoob? * Shaggy: Uh-huh. * (He just laps up the entire bowl of gumbo, some dripping down from his mouth) * (The boys enter the pantry and uncover a jar of pickled peppers) * Shaggy: These poppies ought to do the trick. * (Everyone sits around the living room, nearby the fireplace and drinking lemonade. Suddenly, they hear shrieking coming from the kitchen. Concerning that someone horrible has happened, they rush to the kitchen) * (Scooby drinks all the lemonade from a glass pitcher and Shaggy drinks all the water of a large plastic container to relieve themselves from the ultimate spiciness of hot peppers) * Shaggy: Like, that was some hot pepper. * Lena: These were Moonscar Island peppers. * (Everyone is relieved that no harm has come to Shaggy and Scooby) * Miss Lenoir: I wasn't exaggerating if I said there were the hottest peppers in Louisiana. * Fred: With all the shrieking, we thought you might've seen a ghost! * Shaggy: If we do, you'll be the first to know. * Lena: I'm sorry for the interruption, Miss Lenoir. * Simone: Well, please, call me Simone. Shall we continue our tour of the house? * Daphne: Great. Miss--uh, Simone! * (Everybody follows Simone, turning their heads over to Shaggy and Scooby one last time to ensure they are alright) * Velma: Perhaps you guys should stay away from these peppers. * Shaggy: Right, we'll just stick to the gumbo. If you don't mind, Lena. * Lena: Of course not. I'm glad you liked it, help yourselves. * (Shaggy decides to stay in the kitchen to ensure that they don't shriek out loud and long for the rest at the end. However, he has some trick on his sleeves. He opens the jar and picks up a pickled pepper, offering it to Scooby) * Shaggy: C'mon, I dare you. * Scooby: Uh-uh, you first. * Shaggy: Not chicken, are you, old buddy? Old pal? * (Suddenly, they feel a ice-cold air blowing around them. Unbeknown to them, a small ghostly aura flies around the cabinet. The boys start shivering) * Shaggy: Like, that's funny. A second ago, I was on fire. And now, it's freezing. * Scooby: Y-Y-Yes! Freezing! * Shaggy: Warn you what. Like, we'll split this big one. That'll warm us up. * (A ghostly aura begins to write on the wooden wall, which catches the boy's attention. As it writes, the boys are ready for another yell) * (Meanwhile, Simone and Lena tour the gang at the library. Everyone is admiring the elegance and how many books Simone has until they hear the yelling from the kitchen; again. They rush back into the kitchen and see the pantry door shaking like there is an earthquake happening. Daphne opens the door and they see Scooby and Shaggy shiver in fear) * Daphne: Peppers again? * Scooby: Uh-uh, writing. * Velma: Writing? What writing? * Shaggy: L-L-Like, ghost writing! * (He points at the wall, where they see a writing that says "Get Out") * Shaggy: You see that? This place IS haunted! * (Daphne has gotten overly emotional) * Daphne: Wow, Fred, get a shot of that! * Velma: Jinkies! * Daphne: Simone, could you come stand next to me, please? * (Daphne takes out her hairbrush and brushes her hair. Velma looks at the wall very curiously until Daphne beckons her to get out of the shot. Fred re-positions himself and aims at Daphne and Simone in front of the wall) * Daphne: Here we are in Miss Simone Lenoir's kitchen, where we've had our first encounter with the supernatural spirits in Moonscar Mansion. You can feel the chill in the air. * (Suddenly, a gust of wind bursts in. Daphne squints her eyes behind the air, unknowing that the aura returns and writes another message on the wall) * Daphne: Cut! Who opened a window? * Velma: Nobody. Look! * Fred: Beware. * Daphne: Wow! Is this great stuff or what?! * Shaggy: R-Right. Like, great. * Simone: The haunting might just be starting. After sundown, the ghosts get more restless. * (Velma goes back towards the wall, carefully examining the wall. Velma knocks the wall and learns that the wall is really solid. Daphne takes her hairbrush again to fix her hair) * Daphne: Keep rolling, Fred. Perhaps we'll have another ghostly manifestation! * (Fred whirls his camera around) * Daphne: Freddie, I'm over here. * Fred: It's Velma! * (Velma is levitating 10 inches off the floor. The gang gasps in horror except for Fred, explaining that the Mystery Inc. have been levitated before and it's all done for. However, Velma feels no wires. Once again, Daphne gets over emotional by all of this, getting the reports she really needs for her show) * Daphne: Wow, a real case of levitation! This just gets better and better! * Velma: Perhaps from where you're standing. Anybody wanna try getting me down? * Shaggy: Sure fact! C'mon, Scoob. * (Shaggy and Scooby come up to the girls, yet floating in the air until suddenly, the levitation stops and Velma lands on Scooby) * Velma: Nice catch, Scooby. Thanks. * Scooby: You're welcome. * (The gang watches the clip that Fred has recorded as the wind is suddenly blowing in and the writing occurs. They are trying to catch how it happens during the shot and where the ghostly aura comes from. Eventually, Velma spots something) * Velma: Play it again, Fred. I think I saw something. * Fred: Sure. * (Fred rewinds the clip one final time and pauses the part) * Daphne: Who opened the window? * Velma: There! Could you enhance this shot? * (Fred presses a couple of buttons to enhance, sharpen and brighten the shot. Eventually, they uncover something; a pirate ghost) * Simone: That is the ghost of Morgan Moonscar. Here, let me show you. * (Simone goes to the nearest bookshelf and takes out a book that contains Moonscar's portrait) * Simone: This is the portrait of Morgan LeCrite, the moon-shaped scar is why he became better known as Morgan Moonscar. * Velma: That's him alright, and he wants us out. * Shaggy: Like, we'll be happy to get out. * (Scooby nods in agreement) * Daphne: A real pirate ghost! Famous!